Someday
by CrimsomGabi
Summary: SLASH! Dustin's down and Hunter confesses the way he feels. Oneshot.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PR or any of the characters mentioned below.**

**So, I know it's a bit long, and to be honest, is not exactly what I expected it to be.**

**My english is not great, but I did my best.**

**Well... enjoy! **

**and review please!! **

* * *

It was about 2 am. He could hear the rush of the ocean coming from his half-opened window. By far, he knew that falling asleep would mean dreaming with him again.

"I can't…" he whispered.

Hunter had dreamed about him last night. They were in Ninja Ops, just talking. He had felt so good, that he could've kept dreaming forever.

He loved Dustin's brown eyes. His smile. His lips. God, those lips. Hunter loved everything about Dustin. But then he realized his feelings where wrong. And he also realized of her. He had been dating Kelly for the last couple of months, and in spite of what he felt about Dustin, he had some feelings for her too. It was, actually, hard to explain. He and Hunter had been friends for the last 7 years, and they had a special bonding. They were more than friends. They were like brothers. He even started to care about Dustin more than he cared about Blake. He wasn't sure if he was really in love with Dustin. He was afraid he might. However, he didn't know if Dustin felt the same way about him and it was driving him insane. Sometimes when they were just talking, Hunter couldn't help to get lost in those brown eyes. He didn't know what to do. He was afraid to talk to someone, but he decided it was the best he could do so far. But who could he talk to?

"Family is always family, right?" he thought while getting a t-shirt on. Talking to Blake about his feelings was going to be hard. Really hard.

"Hey… Hum… Blake? You there, bro?" said in front of his younger brothers' door.

No answer. Maybe he was still sleeping.

"Yo, Blake, you there, bro?" said a bit louder.

"Damn, bro, it'd better be something really important…" a voice answered behind the door.

"Yeah, well, I need to talk to you, man" Hunter answered.

"Yeah, yeah… What's up?" Blake opened the door.

"Ye, well… it's about… Oh, hi, Tori…"

A familiar Ninja face showed up behind Blake. Apparently they had spent the night together. At least, til now.

"Hi, Hunter. Why are you up so early?" asked Tori. She was wearing a Blake's shirt.

"Hum… Well I wanted to talk to Blake, but I guess it will be…" He looked at his watch. "…later. Well, I guess I should go, now… Have fun…" whispered in Blake's ear.

"I was in the middle of, til you came, bro…" said Blake closing the door and blinking an eye.

* * *

He remembered he had a training session later morning, and he'd might see Dustin there. Usually, Dustin and him trained together but it was different during the trainings. They couldn't talk at all. Sensei was very strict about that. His golden rule was "EXTREME CONCENTRATION. NO CONVERSATION.", so they had no choice but to train without talking. He also remembered he had to meet Kelly for lunch, but he wasn't sure if we wanted to.

He arrived late to the training. And it had been cancelled for some reason. Dustin had already left.

It was about 3 pm when he left to meet Kelly. She was in the Store.

"… sure! Well, give me a call when you get there ok, Dad?... yeah… fine. Love you too."

"Hey." Nodded Hunter.

"Hi!" said Kelly while hanging on the phone. She kissed him. "I was about to call you. How's everything?"

"Yeah? Oh… fine. Everything's cool. How's work today?" Hunter asked?

"You know… everything's cool, too. Have you seen Blake? I already got his paperwork done. All he's gotta do is sign, and he'll be in Australia by Friday next week." Kelly said with a huge smile. "He's the only racer who made it til last round. It's a shame Dustin lost, huh?"

"Yeah… It really is. He's a good racer." Hunter said with a weird sensation in his stomach. "Who's going in the Female Categorie?"

"Hum… The only one I picked was Marah. She's good enough to be sponsored by StormChargers."

"Yeah, you're right. So… ready for lunch?" Hunter asked.

"Ok. Let's go." Kelly answered, smiling.

They started talking about racing and motocross, and even though Hunter loved to talk about that, he wasn't enjoying it very much. After almost 2 hours of listening to Kelly, he understood he couldn't keep doing it anymore.

"Hey, listen, I'm gonna hit the track. I'll call you as soon as I finish, ok?" Hunter said after he paid the check.

"Sure. Don't worry. See ya later, then…" Kelly said, while kissing him. "I love you…"

"Yeah… Me too… Bye…"

While walking to the dirt track, he started thinking about his meeting with Kelly. Those times she has kissed him, he hadn't felt a thing. _There's no sparkle, _he thought. He pictured himself with Dustin in that same situation. He could see Dustin's brown eyes getting closer to his. His lips. Those lips. When he touched Dustin's lips with his own, Hunter's heart started beating faster than ever. He felt as if his heart would jump and break trough his chest…

"Hi, Hunter!" It was Marah. Cam's cousin. In spite of her current killing attempts during her evil period with Lothor, the had become friends. Not close, but friends. After all, they were race team-mates.

"Hey, Mar! Wassup?" Hunter asked while she put down her motocross helmet.

"Everything's fine. I was just making a few laps. I have a competition tha day after tomorror, remember? Are you guys coming?" asked him with a huge smile.

"Yeah, you bet we will. Who are you running against to?"

"I heard Sarah Whitmore and Jesse Ziegler may be running too, but I'm not sure, yet. Do you know if Blake's running for the Male Categorie?"

"Yeah, he is. He won in Auckland remember? He'll run in Australia next week. At least Kelly is expecting that."

"Yup, I remember he won… hey, did you know Dustin quit?" she asked.

"What?" Hunter's heart stopped for a few seconds.

"Yeah, I just found out, too. Kelly said he quit yesterday. She didn't tell me why, though. Maybe that's why Dustin didn't show up today in the training."

"He didn't? Well... I arrived late, so I haven't spoken to anyone but Cam."

"Nope. He didn't. Well… Gotta go, H. See ya around, ok?" Marah said, while walking away.

"Hum… Of course… see ya." Hunter answered.

_What was that about? Dustin quit? _He didn't know what to think. _Why would he do that? _Hunter knew how much Dustin loved racing. But he couldn't understand what he had done. _Maybe that's why he's been acting so weird lately. _He looked at his watch. _5.30… Where could he be? I have to talk to him._

* * *

The first place that got to Hunter's head was the Waterfalls, outside Ninja Ops. He teleported to the mountains and started walking. He found Dustin there. He was sat near the river, and Hunter realized the view was amazing, and that Dustin looked cute.

Apparently, Dustin was meditating. He was trying to get in contact with the Earth. His element. Hunter thought it would be inappropriate to interrupt, so he tried to sneak out quietly. But it really didn't work out.

"You know, H? If you hadn't stayed there for _that_ long, I wouldn't have noticed you where here." Dustin said with his eyes still closed.

Hunter smiled. "How did you sense me? I haven't even spoken… or moved!"

Dustin stood up and grinned at Hunter. "I cant' believe you're actually making that question! Hello? Earth Ninja, remember? I was really concentrated. Besides, I already know the sound of your footsteps"

"Really? And how's that?" Hunter asked with a knot in his throat.

"Remember when you used to sneak out from the Ninja Camping? Well, I guess I got the sound… besides, you never tried your hardest to be silent, you know?" Dustin said, scratching his head and smiling as if he was glad to remember it.

"Yeah, I remember…" Hunter smiled. "Hey, I was about to ask you. Marah told me you quit on racing. Is it true?" he continued, with a serious look.

Dustin started walking close to the river. Hunter followed him. He had the weird sensation something wasn't ok. It started slow, but then he realized this sensation grew up in every second an every step he made. Dustin hadn't answered yet.

"Dude, are you still in trance or something?" Hunter asked, 'cuz Dustin seemed to be away from his body.

"Ha- Hum… Is just that… Hum… when you mentioned the racing I started to remember when I used to." He sighed. "Yeah, man, I quit…" he answered to the inquisitive look in Hunter's face.

"But… why? You're good. I mean… you're a good racer" Hunter said trying to sound as masculine and normal as he possibly could.

"Thanks dude…" Dustin blushed. "I don't know… Is just that… Listen, I'm going to completely honest with you ok?" Dustin seemed to be fighting an inner battle to say what he was trying to say.

Hunter nodded. But Dustin wasn't looking at him. Then he turned and looked into Hunter's blue eyes.

"Yeah, man, don't worry. You can trust me."

"Fine. H… Do you remember the last race? The one in Auckland?" Dustin was still turned away from Hunter, and he was walking a bit faster than his Crimsom friend so he couldn't see his face.

"Yes, man. How not to?! I was kicked out because Rowdy Sparks(a/n: _Supercross_) complained when I punched him. Pussy. And Blake got picked to race in Australia, and-"

"Yeah. _HE_ got picked to race in Australia." Dustin's voice sounded bitter. He looked into Hunter's eyes for two seconds. Hunter felt like if it had been an eternity. Then Dustin continued: "Hew was in a party the night before the race, Hunter… so, he goes out, has fun, gets laid, gets drunk, and _he_ wins!" he half-yelled.

"What? He got what? I didn't know he got drunk…" Hunter said. "In fact, I didn't know he had gone out in the first place…" "- Wait, what about Tori?", whispered at last remembering the familiar face in his brother's room night before. He couldn't help to feel disgusted by his brother's actions.

"Yeah, well I'm wondering that myself…" Dustin answered and the continued: "But that's not the point, man. Listen, don't get me wrong, H. I know he's your brother and I know he's a great racer, but it's not… It's not fair, man. I busted my ass to get into that competition. You saw me! …and he wins? Isn't fair, Hunter."

Hunter couldn't agree more with him. He had witnessed how hard the Earth Ninja had trained a couple of months before the competition. Dustin barely slept in those weeks. He woke up before everyone else and who knows if he had a decent breakfast. All in all, like Dustin has said, he really had busted his ass.

"I know what you mean man, but-" Hunter started but Dustin spoke louder.

"Do you, Hunter? Do you know what it's like to lose everything you really care about? Everything you love? I don't think you do, Hunter."

Dustin looked to the horizon. The sun was turning orange, now. It should be around 6. He could feel the breeze in his face. The rush of the waves. He was afraid to turn around and look into Hunter's face. This was the first time they were talking alone. Only both of them.

"Look, Dustin… I know it sucks, but there's a million races out there and I'm sure you'll win, you can't-" Hunter said low, like almost whispering, but Dustin cut him off.

"Don't you get it? It's me the one who always loses everything." Dustin said. His eyes were wet, but Hunter hadn't noticed. He was still looking to the horizon and the Crimsom Ranger was a few steps behind him.

"What are you talking about, man? You don't lose in everything! You beat my ass in the trainings-"

"That's not what I'm talking about, dude…" Dustin said, opening his arms wide open and looking to the sky, as if he expected something to fall from it. "I said _I lose everything _not _in _everything…"

"What do you mean?" Hunter asked. He started to feel nervous. His senses were sharp, and if he wasn't wrong, something bas was about to happen. Something bad.

"I mean… I lose everything I love the most. All the important things in my life slowly fade away in front of my own eyes all the time. First Kira, then my dad(a/n: both mentioned later), and now this… It's too much for me. And I don't know what in the hell I've done wrong to deserve this, you know?!"

Dustin's eyes were completely wet now. He fell on his knees and started punching the ground with his fists. He started screaming and hitting the earth he had been getting connected whit a while ago. Hunter started to feel small quakes. He ran towards Dustin and embraced him as hard as he could. He thought Dustin would push him away –and he was ready to fight the Yellow Ranger if it was necessary, but he didn't have to. Dustin pulled him back and started crying even harder. Hunter could feel Dustin's tears in his shirt and how I got wet little by little.

"I don't want to lose anything else…-… please!" Dustin yelled, still in Hunter's arms. "I don't want to! … I don't-"

"Dustin! Dustin! DUSTIN! Listen to me! You're NOT losing anything else! I promise!" Hunter screamed over Dustin's tears.

"Why, Hunter? Just tell me why… Why doesn't anybody love me?!" Dustin kept yelling and crying.

"What are you talking about?! Don't say that!" Those nerves he felt before, were nothing compared to the way he felt right now. He had no idea what to do or say. He didn't want to say anything that could hurt Dustin, but he had to say something. He couldn't stand see Dustin like this.

"Just tell me why! No one, Hunter! No one ever really loved me! No one does! And no one will…"

Hunter felt that Dustin was being too dramatic. _Why such a big deal? It's only a race…_ but then he fell into Grace it wasn't just because of the race. In that same year, Dustin had met Kira, and started dating her a few months after that. About two or three months after they started going out, Kira told him that she wasn't sure about her feelings. She mentioned a lot of things and between those thing the name "Trent" came along. The Earth Ranger couldn't stand it. Four, -five months if Hunter's memory wasn't wrong, Dustin's dad had a heart stroke. He died a couple of days later. How could a 20year-old boy handle that kind of situation? How could such a young human being, receive so many misfortunes? Truth to be told, if Hunter had been in that situation, he would've cried and screamed just like Dustin. _Who knows, maybe even worse than him…, _Hunter thought.

"You're wrong, Dustin! A lot of people love you!" Hunter was yelling too.

"Oh really? Who?!" Dustin yelled.

Hunter took Dustin's arms and looked straight into his eyes still drowned in tears.

"Damn it! Me, ok?! I do! I love you, Dustin! Don't you see it?!"

Hunter's heart stopped for, at least, 10 seconds. Dustin looked back into those blue eyes. Which where now drowned in tears, too.

"…W- What?" Dustin stared at Hunter for a while. They had a special bonding, but he was sure it was just friendship. Or was it something more?

* * *

In the next couple of days, Dustin couldn't spend more than two seconds in the same room with Hunter. The scene in the Waterfalls was still fresh and either Dustin or Hunter felt comfortable in each other's presence.

He wasn't sure if he felt something more for Hunter. In fact, he didn't know what he felt at all. When his father died, Hunter was the only one of all Rangers who spent more time with him. Of course, the others where there for him too, but he felt Hunter was the only one who took real care of him while it all happened. It was the same whit the whole Kira's "I-don't-know-what-I-feel"-thing. Hunter was the only one who told him not to give up, that no matter how many times you fall, you still gotta get up and keep fighting. Hunter had never left him alone. Not even when they had their usual fights. And that's what made Dustin realize, that it wasn't just friendship.

The first one who realized something weird was happening between Yellow and Crimsom Rangers was Shane. He and Dustin had been friends since pre-school, and he could easily tell when something wasn't ok with him. He wasn't really sure if it had to do with Hunter too, but he was sure something wasn't right with Dustin.

"Dude, everything ok?" Shane asked.

They were in StormChargers's back-store. Dustin was on his knees fixing one of his bike's wheels.

"Yeah, man…" Dustin lied. "Why wouldn't it-"

"Oh, c'mon Dustin… I know you too well!" Shane said half-laughing. And then said a bit lower: "I know something happened between you and Hunter, so save the bullshit and spit it out."

Dustin almost choked. How the hell could Shane know what happened? He looked at Shane for a while. Those last years as a Power Ranger has made him change. He was more mature now. He was like the older brother, the one who always cared about everyone, and right now, Dustin needed to trust someone.

"Ok…" Dustin started. "Let's say something _did_ happen between Hunter and me." Dustin blushed.

"See? I knew it! You guys have been acting way to weird. We thought it was some-"

"_We? _Who exactly do you mean by _we_?" Dustin said a bit nervous.

"Don't worry man, is just me and Cam… Hey, don't give me that look!" Shane pointed.

Dustin grinned after Shane's last sentence. It was no secret that there was something going on between Shane and Cam.

"_Oh, c'mon man, I know you too well! And I know something's happening between you and Cam, so quit the bullshit and spit it out…" _Dustin said sarcastically, repeating what Shane had told him before.

"Ha, ha- very funny. Now, seriously man, what's the deal between you and Hunter? Be honest."

Dustin told Shane the whole story. If only remembering it made him feel like an ass hole and totally embarrassed, saying it out loud… was indescribable.

Even though some parts of the story were kinda funny and made Dustin laugh, Shane didn't. And Dustin appreciated that.

"So… what do you think about that?" Dustin asked after he finished his story.

"Well… it all makes sense to me, you know? I mean… I had already noticed that there was something more than just friendship. At least from Hunter. What I can't understand is why are you acting so weird about it." Said Shane, while Dustin got back to fix the wheel.

"Well, man, it's not that easy you know? How am I supposed to react to _that_ kind of new? I wasn't expecting anything like that."

"Yeah, well. So, do you feel something _else _for Hunter? I mean, besides the friendship." Shane asked.

"Hum… I don't know, bro. I mean… it's not that easy…-"

"What is not easy? To know the way you really feel? It's easier that you think, believe me." Shane said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, but even if I were in love with him, it would never work out."

"Why? Because you're both man? Dude, don't-" Shane laughed, but Dustin cut him off before he could finish.

"No, man! That's not the deal. She is." And pointed to the girl behind the counter.

Shane turned and saw Kelly.

"Oh… I see. Good point." Said and turned back to see Dustin.

"Yup… do you understand me now?" Dustin said with a sad expression on his face.

"Listen, man, I still believe you guys need to talk... it's the only way to get this over with..." Shane said, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah... you're right... I'll see if I can find him... Cover me with Kelly?" Dustin said while cleaning his oiled hands.

"Sure, man. Go for it..." Shane answered and patted his shoulder.

Dustin had no idea where Hunter could be right now. He thought maybe he could be in the Ninja Ops, but the he remember Cam had said he didn't want to get disturbed and that evryone had to get out. He walked to the dirt track, maybe Hunter was making a few laps.

"Yo, man, have you seen Hunter?" asked to another racer.

"Bradley? No, man, I haven't, but his bike is in the third curve, so..." the racer answered.

"Thanks, man!"

Dustin run til the first curve, and make sure no one was around, then he teleported a few feets away from the thrid curve.

"C'mon, Dustin! You can do it!" Dustin whispered looking for Hunter's bike.

He saw it a few steps away from a tree. It had no scratches, it was just there. _Why the hell would he leave his bke here? _Dustin thought. He kept walkin deep into the trees. He saw something moving a few steps away from him. He went closer and...

"Hunter... Oh my God..."

One of Hunter's eye-brow was bleeding. He had a lot of bruises in his face, his cheeks, and his chin. His clothes were all ripped and muddy. Dustin lifted him and teleported to Ninja Ops right away.

"Cam! Cam! C'mon, man!" Dustin started screaming.

"I said everyone out! What the hell-" Cam ran to see Hunter. "Take him to the Med-Room. Now!"

Dustin had stayed frozen in the living room.

"Ok... Don't worry man, you'll be just fine... Just... stay with us, ok?" Dustin whispered while taking Hunter into the room.

"Ok, now... Help me out, would you?" Cam started. "Take his shirt off."

Dustin obeyed. Hes started taking the few pieces of cloth out. His eyes widened at what he saw. Hunter's chest was so bruised that there's was nothing left in skin-color.

"Ok, I think you've done enough, thank you." Cam said in a "you-ca-leave-now" way.

Dustin left the room and sat in the living room. Blake arrived a few minutes after that.

"Hey, man! How's everything?" Apparently he had no idea his brother was dying.

"Blake, something happened..." Dustin told Blake how he had found Hunter in the woods and how bad he was. Blake took a deep breath before saying: "He told me... there was this guy... Rowdy, I think... Hunter told me this guy wanted to fight him... He also mentioned something about Auckland... You think he did this to my brother?"

Dustin stared a Blake for a moment. Anger wasn't hard to miss in Blake's face.

"I don't know man... How is he?"

Cam had just came out of the Med-Room.

"Well..." Cam started slowly. "He lost a lot of blood... I can't assure you guys anything..."

"Oh my God..." Blake whispered. "That bastard!... I'm sure he did this to him..."

"Dude, we don't know that..." Dustin began.

"I'm gonna call the others." Cam said.

"I'm so gonna kick his ass..." Blake said and ran out to the Waterfalls.

"Can I see him?" Dustin asked.

Cam turned around and looked at him straight in the eyes. He took a long deep breath.

"I don't see why not. Go." Finally said.

Dustin ran to the room and opened the door quietly. He saw Hunter lying in the bed, with a lot of wird thing connected to his body. He looked weak. Dustin took the chair near the bed and sat next to him. He started stroking Hunter's blond hair with one hand and held the bruised hand, with the other one. Hunter pressed Dustin's hand.

"Hunter?" Dustin whispered. But Hunter didn't answered.

"I know you can hear me..." Dustin started whispering. "I know this last couple of days've been crazy... especially after the whole thing in the river... Oh, man... this is so hard for me, you know? at first I thoght it was all wrong... I mean what you said to me... You know, at first, I thought you were joking... but you weren't, man... you told me that you loved me... and I could see it in your eyes..." Dustin's eyes got wet. "... I know I didn't react well... but, you gotta understand me, man... it's kinda complicated, you know? and Kelly... God, Kelly... I've seen you guys together, and you look so happy... so, when you told me _that_ I couldn't believe it... 'cuz i thought you were in love with her..."

Dustin started to sob.

"I guess... I realized it, when I saw you lying in floor... and when I saw you with all this stuff.." Dustin waved at the medical stuff. Tears started to fall down from his eyes. "I guess... what I'm trying to say here, man... is that I... I... I love you... "

The machine next to Hunter's bed started to beep. Long.

"Wo... What the- CAM!" Dustin screamed.

Hunter's heart had stopped. Cam got into the room and looked at the machine. Shane, Tori and Blake got in after he did.

"Get out. Get out now!" Cam said half-yelling.

"No. I'm not leaving!" Dustin said.

"Oh, yes you are. Out. I said out!" Cam pushed them all away and closed the door.

Those were the longest 15 minutes ever. Dustin was sat in a couch away from everyone. Blake stared at his-now- bruised fists. Tori had a hand in one of Blake's arms and her ayer were wet. Shane was leaning against the med-room's wall.

Came went out, and looked at Blake. He was shaking.

"I- I did... evrything I could-... I- I'm sorry-... I couldn't..." Cam stopped. He looked at everyone like apologizing.

Tori and Blake turned white. They hugged each other and started crying. Shane looked at Cam, at ran to hug him too. Dustin just satyed sat there. They all, except Dustin went in to see Hunter. Blake and Tori left, and so did Shane.

Just before leaving, Cam said to Dustin: "I found this in his pocket, I'm not sure if it's meant for you, but I think you should have it..." and handled him a little chain of gold. It had a cross, it was simple, but beautiful. Dustin took it and his eyes got wet, again.

"You can go in if you want to..." Cam continued. " Dustin... I- I... I'm sorry..." whispered at last.

"Don't worry man... I just... I'm gonna stay here for a while..." Dustin said, cleaning the tears in his cheeks.

"Ok, then..." Cam said, and left the place.

Dustin walked to the door's frame. He saw Hunter's body, now dçwithout those things cam had put on him before. He seemed to be asleep. He touched his cheek... his lips... the lips he never got the chance to kiss...

Dustin started crying... He kissed Hunter's lips for the first and last time, and stroke his hair for the last time, too. He leaned til Hunter's ear and whispered: "Goodbye... see ya soon..."

He walked away from Hunter's bed, leaving pain, love, and friendship behind. he put on the little chain that had belong to Hunter and he realized that Hunter wasn't really dead. He was alive, in Dustin's heart. While leaving, the only idea that could confort him was that, no matter what, someday, Hunter and him, will meet again.

* * *

**Finally! Well... Hope you all liked it... I know it's not a happy ending, but truth is, I don't like happy endings... lol**

**Thanks for taking the time to read this whole thing. **

**Don't forget to review!!**


End file.
